


Dollhouse

by orphan_account



Series: Melanie Martinez Songs + Barry/Reader [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluffish, hot hot not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is taking you to meet the Grumps and you're terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

Barry is amazing.

You realized that.

When you two first met, it was amazing. You met up at this old sushi place that had shut down a long time ago and you laughed and suggested sushi, but he told you he didn't like sushi and you felt bad and he noticed so he hugged you and you felt better. You could smell cologne on him, and you hugged him tighter, but the hug became awkward and you both stepped back.

It was the middle of January. Your coat was huge and soft and his was small and you offered yours and he laughed it away, and you laughed too because yours was too small for him even though it was huge. There was a lot of snow and you loved the sound of it crunching under your feet, but you tried not to do it in front of Barry because you wanted to make it seem you weren't as bad as you were.

He opened the passenger's side door on his car for you, and you smiled at him, stepping in. You flipped down the mirror, and looked at your face. Your eyeliner sucked. You did it with shaking hands. Your ex was still on your mind but honestly, you were more concerned with impressing Barry.

Barry entered the driver's side and started the car. You put on your seat belt because you were terrified of cars and locked your door and held onto the handle on the roof.

Barry laughed, and told you he would drive slowly, so you unlocked your door and let go of the handle, but you held onto your seat belt tightly just in case.

Eventually, you relaxed, and leaned your head on the door. You didn't want to fall asleep in his car but you couldn't help it and you drifted off.

_"Mom! Please wake up! Dad's with a slut!" you yelled, tears running down your cheeks as you tried to wake your mother. You were 17. Your parents never really got along, but they apparently got along enough to make you and your older brother._

_Your mom was on the couch, a bottle of pills next to her, and as your tears hit the floor you stopped struggling. You fumbled, bringing out your phone, and dialed 911. "Hello, what's your emergency?" the operator said. You tried to be as formal as you could. "Hi, uh.., I-I have an... My m-... My mom.... I th-think she overd-dosed, and I..," you said._

_"Okay, honey. What's your address? We're sending reinforcement," the woman said. You told her your address, and a few minutes later there was a knock at your door. You watched your mom get pulled away by the paramedics, and you answered an officer's questions,—his name was Officer Dity, which made you giggle through your tears—telling him how your dad was a regular at a strip club and how your brother was a druggie and you were feeling terrible, and he took you to the station to ask more. You were scared and you started crying and-_

"Hey! (Y/N)! Are you okay?" Barry asked, shaking you gently. You opened your eyes and gasped. The car was off. You were at the grump space. Barry pulled you out of the car, and held your hands, comforting you.

"I had a dream that... that my mom.... sh-she died... she overdosed... and.... I-I..."

You leaned forward, hugging Barry. He stood for a moment, surprised, then awkwardly patted your back. You buried your face in his shoulder and it was all too soon when he stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry," you whispered, "I just.. I was scared."

Barry laughed and hugged you. When he let go he said, "It's okay. I was so nervous. You were talking about your mother in your sleep and then you seemed like you were crying. I thought it was me."

"No! Barry, of course not! You could never hurt me!" you said loudly. You were angry because he thought he was terrible and he wasn't and you loved him because of how perfect he was.

You hugged him, nuzzling him. You both stood for about a minute, Barry being awkward and you trying to make him realize how perfect he was.

"Whoo! Arin, look at these lovebirds!" you heard a familiar voice say. You jumped back, and glared at Ross, who was standing in the door frame. He laughed.

"O' Donovan!" Barry yelled, his face red. He ran into the house after the lil' fuck. You laughed, and ran after him too.

**Author's Note:**

> had some difficulties so repost!! <3


End file.
